SSmPC01 / Transcript
The story starts off with a room painted red. It's a very nice room; there are many shelves and places to organize things, and the room was clean. One of the shelves was for comic books, one was for normal books, and seven were for the girl's Nintendo 64, Gamecube, Wii, WiiU, DS, 3DS, and her Gameboy games. The girl seems to be a very big Nintendo fan. Her closet door was shut, and of course, it was painted red. All over the girl's walls were decors of Mario and Link and many other video game characters. The girl's desk was red, with a light on top and a printer / scanner. There were quite a few sheets of paper there, and a box of pencils. There also was a calendar to mark events, and a dry erase sheet of paper next to the calendar to help mark her schedule for the day. The date written on it was June 4th, 2017. The page said: --Wake up --Eat breakfast --School --Finish homework --Play video games --Run for 1 hour --Eat dinner --Hang out with Masu --Shower --Sleep The girl's bed was large enough for just her to sleep. Her sheets were red and white, and her pillows were a variety of colors, shapes, and sizes. There were even a few Mario power-up pillows, and a Rupee one as well. Then, across the room was the girl's television. There was very low audio on it, but it seemed to be playing a YouTube video of some sorts. The video was just a Mario song, with a slideshow of Mario pictures. Below the TV were many gaming consoles, each one had a shelf for their games. The girl herself was fast asleep, until an alarm rang that made her jump. She turned to her phone, which was the source of the alarm, and turned the alarm off. "I should have remembered it would have been too loud..." the girl said in frustration. She yawned, then stood up from her bed. She then realized the TV was still on. "Hm? Oh, I forgot to turn it off. Silly me." She then turned the red colored television off, and walked towards the door. The girl's room was upstairs, along with the other bedrooms, a restroom, and a room where the girl and her sister like to play games and sports when they are bored or their friends are over. The girl headed downstairs to the main floor, where there is the family room, or the living room, the dining room, the kitchen, the washer and dryer room, and a restroom. Walking down the steps, she sees her sister making toast, while her mother is preparing a breakfast of white rice, a banana, and natto for her and her husband, the girl's father. "Good morning everyone!" the girl calls to her sister and mother. "Good morning, sister", the girl's sister replies. "Good morning, Edna. You're the third one up today. Your father is still in bed, so I thought I would make some breakfast for him. What do you want to eat?" the girl's mother replies. "I think today I will have toast, an apple, and some yogurt. Is that okay?" Edna asks. "Of course, but you will have to wait for Masuyo to finish up." "Okay." Edna turns to Masuyo. "So, Masu, what do you plan to do today?" "Well, if you are running like usual today, I might have a few friends over to play some soccer and hang out in the game room," Masuyo responds. "Aww, I don't get to come?" Edna says, with a bit of a pouty face. "Well, they probably will be over here for a little while, so maybe you can play with us instead of playing your video games." "Hmmmm, okay. I guess I can play after I shower tonight." Edna walks into the family room, where a Super Smash Brothers commercial is playing. "I love Nintendo commercials!" Enda beams. She grabs the remote to watch a YouTube video on television. She decides to listen to music, so she selects a Super Mario Galaxy Full OST. She lays down on the blue couch, yawning and relaxing. She then hears her mom. "Alright, you're up, Edna!" "Huh?" Edna says slowly, like she just woke up. "Hurry. You only have 30 minutes to make breatfast, eat, and get ready to go to school today." "Oh! Okay!" Edna rushes to the kitchen, where she quickly fixes her food, then eats it in the dining room. This room is where everyone would eat meals. If they wanted, they could snack upstairs, but everyone ate downstairs when it was breakfast, lunch, or dinner, or cake for celebrations, since the Himoto family loved to celebrate. The family was pretty rich, so they could afford many things for everyone in the house. Thus, Edna could get the games and consoles she wanted. But of course, she wouldn't get it by doing nothing. She would have to complete a few tasks in order to get what she would like, since her family likes to save money. Once Edna finished her food, she ran upstairs. She then came downstairs fully dressed in her school uniform and with her schoolbag. Masuyo came downstairs as well, but a bit slowly. Edna turned the television off, and headed for the door. "Bye mom! Bye dad! See you when I get home!" "Goodbye, mother and father!" Masuyo says. "Goodbye, girls!" Their parents call. The two girls shut the door and begin to walk to school. "So, Edna, when is your next game again?" Masuyo asks. "Eto, it should be next Tuesday." "Okay, I was just curious." "Are you thinking of trying out for the team?" "Well, which one?" "Hm, how about soccer?" "I think I would prefer tennis." "Awww, okay... Well maybe you could be on my team!" "That would be nice!" Masuyo smiles. "Yep~" Edna smiles as well. They approach the door to their school, Private Kiseki All Girls Academy. "Well, I guess it's time for us to split up. See ya later, Masu!" "Goodbye, Edna~." Masuyo and Edna walk into the building. OP -- Amazing! Super Smash Pretty Cure! "So, how did your days go, girls?" Back at the Himoto home, Edna was watching a cartoon show while Masuyo was sitting on the couch, reading a book. Edna replies first, saying, "It was great, mom! We had great practices, and although most of my classes were a bit boring, I managed to survive them, and pay attention, which I think is a great thing!" Tomiko, the girls' mother, laughs a bit, then responds with, "Edna, you always survive your classes. You and your sister are both great students." "I know, but today my classes were more boring then ever! I felt like I was going to fall asleep." "When did that feeling start, Edna?" "Right after PE. We're in a volleyball unit now, and--" "Then that must be why. Once you get excited and riled up, you never want to come down. So, classes would be extremely boring. Right?" Masuyo responds. Edna sighs. "Well... I... guess." Masuyo giggles a bit, then says, "Oh! To answer mom's question, school went a bit slow today. However, I think the best part today was lunch, since I ate outside in the nice weather." "Sounds pretty nice. The weather was a bit warm around that time, but I think it would be fun to eat during then." Tomiko smiles. "So Edna, what's the schedule today?" "Well, I have to do my homework, which today..." Checking her bag, Edna looks up, seeming happy. "I only have an English assignment! That means I have more time to hang out with our friends!" Looking at Masuyo, she smiles, and Masuyo smiles back. "That's good to hear. I don't have any homework today." "Really? Aww... But when will your friends be over?" Edna asks. "Actually, they should be coming about now." Masuyo says. Just like she could predict the future, the three hear the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" Edna and Masuyo both shout in unison. "I'll do it, because they're my friends." Masuyo calls, as she gets up to answer the doorbell. "I got it, don't worry!" Edna replies a bit harshly, dashing to the door. "Heyy, wait!!" Masuyo says. Edna looks back to Masuyo's sad face, a tactic she uses to get her way when she really wants it. Edna, unsure of what to do, says, "Okay fine; there's no purpose in arguing." "Thanks!" Masuyo says, as she opens the door. Three girls come inside. "Wow, you have a very nice house, Masuyo-chan!" One of the girls says. "Well, the Himoto family is pretty rich, you know," another girl says. "But they are very wise in using money, according to what I've heard." The third girl says. "Ehehe, yes, I guess." Masuyo says. She starts walking toward the stairs. "Follow me upstairs." "Okay!" the girls call. Edna follows the four girls, when the one in front of her turns to look at Edna. "Masuyo-chan, who is this?" "Hm? You don't know my sister?" Masuyo asks, a bit confused. "Um, I'm Himoto Edna, and I am part of the soccer and tennis team. I also love gaming. Nice to meet you all!" Edna smiles. "Ah, Edna-chan! I recognize you from that soccer game! You made the winning point once, right?" A girl asks Edna, which she nods in reply. "Really? That's amazing! How did you feel?" "I think I was really proud of myself. It was a great game as well!" Edna smiles. "Oh, that's right, who are you guys?" Masuyo leads them to the "Game Room", as it is labeled. She turns around to face the girls. "Edna, these are my friends, Hannah, Marie, and Annie! They all come from different countries, but they speak very fluent Japanese!" "Oh, well it's a pleasure to meet you! Perhaps someday you can teach me your native language!" Edna smiles. The three girls smile back, as Masuyo opens the door to the room. The three girls, surprised, stand there, looking at everything. "This is an amazing room, Masuyo-chan!" Annie exclaims. "It looks so much fun~!" Hannah says. "Can we start, Masuyo-chan?" Masuyo asks. "Yep! You guys can play in here as much as you want. Just don't break anything or mess anything up, please." Masuyo calls. "We won't!" The three shout in unison. Masuyo and Edna exchange glances and giggle, then go to sit down on their respective red and green bean bag chairs. "They seem like they have quite the bubbly personality, Masu." Edna says. "Indeed. But they are amazing friends, and we all treat each other like sisters." "What about me? I'm your actual sister!" Edna says, seeming upset. "Eto, Edna? I know that; it is just an expression." Masuyo sees Edna giving off her own face, which seems even worse than Masuyo's."U-u-u-u-um..." A scared Masuyo slowly leans back as her sister leans forward. When Masuyo closes her eyes, she feels a finger tap her on the nose. She opens her eyes to see a laughing Edna. "I was just kidding! But you should have seen your scared face!" "Edna..." Masuyo pouts. "I'm sorry, Masu." Edna says, to try to make her sister feel better. "You're fine~" Masuyo responds, standing. "Well, I'm going to play some Zelda on my 3DS. I'll be right back!" she calls as she runs toward the door. "Okay!" Edna shouts back. "Hm, I should get a game to play on the Wii... How about Mario Kart? I forgot how much progress to 100% I made..." She stands up herself, then faces the three girls. "I will be right back also; I am going to go grab a game to play on the Wii." "Can I join?" Marie asks. "Me too~!" Annie says. "I would like to join as well." Hannah tells Edna. "Sure! There should be remotes in the cabinet. I'll be right back!" Edna calls, as she runs to the door. She opens the door to her room, then walks to her Wii game cabinet and selects Mario Kart Wii. "Wait... How many remotes do we have in the room again? Since we only have 12 remotes overall... Let me check." Edna runs back to the Game Room, where she asks the girls, "Are there enough remotes for everyone? Is there a motion plus for all of them?" "Yes, we have all we need," Hannah replies. "Good! Now we just wait for Masu--" "I'm already here, Edna." Masuyo giggles a bit. "Okay then, let's start! Let's go to the couch to play!" Edna sits down on the couch, followed by the three girls. Masuyo slowly gets up to sit down there as well. "Eto, Edna-chan, you're going to have to insert the disc..." Marie says. "I know, I'm getting there!" Edna says, as she gets up and inserts the disc in. "Alright, let's go!" she says, sitting back down on the couch. Meanwhile, in pitch darkness, a voice is heard. "We're ready to launch." "You sure no one will interfere?" "Well, there aren't anyone in the area that we know of, so yes." "What about those girls? You know." "They don't exist. If they are born, then they will be defeated immediately." "But there is a chance of them being born--" "Don't worry about it. If you fail because one is born, you will be fine. It will just make things more exciting, and give us a war. Now go." "..." "I said go." "Okay..." Footsteps are heard, then a quiet laugh. "It's time to begin the show." Eyecatches "That was fun! I'm very glad I got to meet you all. Perhaps you have contact information, so we can stay in touch? If Masu has it, she can just give it to me." Edna says. The girls are now outside, while Edna holds the soccer ball. It's close to evening, but Edna has enough time to run before 5:30. "I have all of their contact information, Edna," Masuyo replies. "You sure made friends quickly today." "Yep!" Edna shouts, as the girls all turn to see their rides arrive. "Well, we have to go, but we'd love to visit again!" Marie tells the sisters. "Indeed!" Hannah and Annie reply. "We'll be sure to have you over again; goodbye!" Masuyo calls out. "Bye guys~!" Edna calls. "Goodbye!" The other three girls say, as they get in the car and the car takes off. "Well, it's time for me to go on my run," Edna says. "For 1 hour? Isn't that a bit much?" Masuyo asks. "I'll be worn out, but I will be fine! Don't sweat that!" Edna says, walking into the house. Coming downstairs, she is now in her running attire. "Alright, I'll be back by dinnertime! If anything happens, I have my phone ready!" Edna shouts, opening the door. "Stay safe, Edna!" Masuyo calls out. "Enjoy your run, and say hi to everyone for me!" Tomiko says, as Edna closes the door. Edna heads off, running around for a while, as the sky becomes darker and the sun slowly lowers, as the moon slowly rises. "Yawn, I'm tired... I think I should head home soon. What time is it anyways?" Looking at her phone, the time reads 5:15. "I should start heading home so I can get to dinner in time." Just then, Edna hears a screaming noise, followed by more screams, but they appear to be ones of pure terror. "What the he-- What's happening!?" Edna runs to the location of the noise, and gasps. There, she spots people running away, as a tall, grey monster is seen destroying things. Edna runs up to the monster. "What are you doing!? Hey--STOP!" She screams, getting the monster's attention. "Yoko?"it says, in a deep, metallic tone. "What are you doing? Stop destroying this place!" Edna yells, furiously. The monster only replies with "Yoko..." The monster sends Edna flying and screaming, falling to the ground injured. "Shima!" it cries. "I'm not letting you hurt me that easily! Now stop destroying this place!" "Yoko!" it cries once more, trying to hit Edna again, but failing. "You won't be hurting anything anymore when I'm done with you!" Edna yells. Just then, a light shines in the sky. "Huh?" Edna asks, confused. An object falls from the sky, and Edna catches it. The light on the object dissapears, showing itself to be a N64 controller. "What?? A... controller? That's odd..." But then, all of a sudden, she heard a voice inside of her, telling her what to do. "Pretty Cure... Smash Mode On?" Then, a light engulfs Edna, as she shouts with a confident, clear tone of voice, "Pretty Cure!" She presses a few buttons on the controller, then shouts, "Smash Mode On!" The controller glows, changing Edna's apperanace drastically. After her transformation, she touches the ground, and flames appear behind her. "The iconic red flame! Cure Blaze!" Striking a pose, an explosion appears behind her. Then, it all fades, leaving Edna, now transformed into Cure Blaze. She then realizes she transformed, and begins to look at her new appearance. "Huh? What's this, a different costume? But it looks a lot like Mario..." Even the monster was confused at this sight. But after taking it in, it charges at Blaze. "Yokoshima!" Cure Blaze makes a small scream, then jumps out of the way-- extremely high. "Woah, are these magical girl powers? Amazing! Then I know how to do this!" She lands perfectly, then begins to fight the Yokoshima. Dodging most of the monsters attacks, she punches and kicks back at it, eventually weakening it massively. "Hmmm, in those magical girl shows Honoka-chan watches, those girls usually have an attack, right? So, how do I initiate mine?" As she pondered this, she finally recieved her answer. Taking control of her controller again, she presses a set of buttons, then shouts, "Pretty Cure, Blaze Fire Storm!" Flames rage from the sky, surrounding the Yokoshima and engulfing it, as it says its final words. "Shima..." The scenery changes back to the town of Kichijitsu, where Edna and her family reside. It is a very popular city, earning it many residents and schools. It is usually filled with activity, and when it isn't, people come up with things to do in the town. Everything destroyed in the attack is now repaired, and flames surround Cure Blaze, then dividing, revealing Edna. "What was that all about? Where did that monster go, and who's Cure Blaze?" Edna looks at her pocket, where the controller lies. "Hmm? It's still here? Well, I guess I better keep it, in case anything else happens." Edna stops for a second, then continues. "What time is it..." Edna brings out her phone, which reveals the time to be 5:24. "Oh no, I'm going to be late for dinner!" Edna puts her phone away and quickly sprints to her house. Her voice can be heard shouting in the distance. "Oh no, my homework!!!" "I guess this is where we cross paths, Himoto Edna..." ED -- Smash All-Stars! Category:User:DaisyandMangaForever Category:Super Smash Pretty Cure! Category:Super Smash Pretty Cure! transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts